Summer's Story
by amerta rosella
Summary: Setiap orang punya rahasia, dan mereka juga punya sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh keduanya. Sasori, Sakura, dan pengalaman musim panas bersama. [sasori/sakura]


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Standard warning applied. Rate M for Mature content. I warn you.**

 **note: fanfiksi ini adalah kumpulan fict oneshoot SasoSaku rate T+ sampai M++ yang masih saling berhubungan.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura sedang mengunyah roti bakarnya yang agak gosong sambil melihat-lihat koleksi bikini musim panas di ponselnya ketika Sasori mengambil duduk di sampingnya dengan memakai sweater turtle neck berwarna hitam yang membalut seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu menatap kakak sepupunya dengan kedua alisnya yang mengernyit.

"Kau bodoh ya? Pakai baju macem itu di musim panas begini?" tanya Sakura heran. Sasori mengambil roti bakar buatan Sakura dan menyadari kalau roti bakar miliknya lebih gosong pinggirannya dari pada milik Sakura namun tetap meletakan roti itu ke atas piringnya. Sambil mengolesinya dengan selai nanas, Sasori menghela napas jengah. Terlihat jengkel melihat pertanyaan bodoh dari Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak butuh dijawab.

"Iya. Aku kelihatan bodoh begini akibat ulah cewek bodoh yang meninggalkan bekas ciumannya di leherku," sindirnya sinis, mengernyit tidak suka pada rasa gosong di rotinya yang tidak berhasil tertutupi oleh selai. Masih pagi saja sudah berat, bagaimana nanti siang kalau teman-temannya menyadari kekonyolannya ini? pikir Sasori. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menahan keinginan untuk tertawa dan dengan santainya Sakura menggeser-menggeser layar ponselnya yang sedang membuka akun _instagram_ , seakan ucapan Sasori yang sinis itu bukan tertuju padanya.

Sambil mulai mengarahkan kamera di ponselnya ke depan wajahnya, Sakura membuat gerakan imut dengan kedua jarinya yang membentuk lambang _peace_ di dekat pipinya, dan Sasori yang sedang sibuk oleh sarapannya juga ikut terbawa dalam layar ponselnya. Sakura yang sedang berselfie ria membuat Sasori sengaja menghela napasnya keras-keras.

"Ibu dan ayah akan pergi selama seminggu ke Hokkaido, kau kan sudah tahu. Lagian aku juga tidak begitu pintar memasak, jadi jangan rewel." Sakura memperingatkan cowok yang usianya lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Lalu setelah memilih foto yang ingin di _upload,_ Sakura kelihatan lancar menuliskan _caption-nya: **sakurahrn**_ _"Lihat, pagi-pagi begini kakakku_ _ **littlehackerakasuna_**_ _sudah ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas. duh manisnya :p #Morning #HappyMonday"_ dia kemudian meletakan ponselnya di atas meja, meminum susu rendah lemaknya dan melirik bagian leher Sasori yang tertutup sweater lewat ekor matanya. "Memangnya kelihatan ya?"

"Kelihatan apa?" sahut Sasori malas. "Jangan _upload_ fotoku dengan _caption_ yang tidak jelas, Sakura!" peringatan Sasori itu sama sekali tidak sampai ke kepala Sakura.

"Um, aku kan tidak sengaja. Habis kau menyebalkan semalam, sangat tidak ber-pe-ra-sa-an!" gerutu Sakura, pura-pura cemberut. Semalam Sasori berhasil membuatnya jungkir balik di ranjangnya dan kalau Sakura tidak merengek-rengek menolak untuk ronde berikutnya, sudah dipastikan pagi ini Sakura pasti tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah. "Biar saja, harusnya kau bersyukur aku yang populer ini meng-upload fotoku bersamamu." Sasori hanya mendengus, memangnya siapa duluan yang menggoda siapa semalam?

"Pulang sekolah nanti antar aku ke Mall yang di Shibuya ya?"

"Apa?"

Sakura menekuk wajahnya melihat Sasori yang bertingkah pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan terus mengunyah sarapannya.

"Iya, antar aku ke Mall, _niisan_."

Sasori lalu menghabiskan susu dalam gelasnya dengan terburu-buru ketika Sakura masih mencoba bersikap manis, yang mana sikap itu hanya muncul kalau dia punya keinginan. Sasori kemudian bangkit berdiri, mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu dan mengambil ransel sekolahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sakura. Melihat Sasori yang sepertinya benar-benar berniat pergi meninggalkannya, Sakura yang tidak mau naik bus ke sekolah langsung berusaha menyusulnya dengan perasaan yang jengkel akibat diabaikan. Lihat saja nanti, geram Sakura.

* * *

Satu lagi hari yang terlalu panas di awal musim panas. Setelah Shikamaru Nara yang selaku ketua kelas X. B memberitahu bahwa Ms. Anko yang merupakan guru bahasa jepang di jam pelajaran kedua berhalangan tidak bisa hadir, dan murid di kelas itu hanya disuruh mengumpulkan tugas pekerjaan rumah mereka minggu lalu. Sakura yang merasa sudah tidak betah bertahan lebih lama lagi dalam kelasnya langsung berjalan keluar seusai mengumpulkan buku PR-nya pada Shikamaru.

Tentunya dengan Ino dan Karin yang mengekor di belakangnya, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau gadis-gadis populer biasanya membentuk sebuah kubu. Ketiga sahabat itu berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka mereka yang sama-sama kusut, bahkan blazer yang bahannya cukup tebal itu sengaja ditinggal begitu saja di kolong meja. Sakura berharap libur musim panasnya segera tiba.

"Udara panas begini bikin bau keringat saja," gerutu Ino yang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan rambutnya dalam satu ikatan tinggi. Ino terpaksa harus memoles lagi bedaknya karena yang sebelumnya sudah luntur dibasuh air keran.

"Aku mau berenang," keluh Sakura, yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino dengan rambut pendeknya. Sakura mengoleskan lip balm rasa strawberry pada bibirnya yang terasa kering karena kekurangan cairan akibat keringat berlebih. Untung saja keringatnya tidak bau karena Sakura sudah memakai extra deodorant untuk musim panas seperti ini.

Sementara Karin yang saat itu sudah membuka seluruh kancing seragamnya dan memperlihatkan _tank top_ hitamnya hanya sedang menimbang-nimbang apa dia boleh berkeliaran dengan seragam yang seperti ini tanpa kena teguran dari guru BP? Kalau ini asrama khusus cewek mungkin masih bisa.

"Omong-omong soal berenang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai sabtu besok? Hitung-hitung perayaan awal liburan musim panas," usul Karin, yang mulai kembali mengancingkan seragamnya namun membiarkan dua kancing paling atas terbuka agar angin bisa lebih leluasa masuk ke tubuhnya.

Dua anggota pemandu sorak dan seorang atlet tim polo air putri yang sudah yakin kalau penampilannya sudah kembali oke itu langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Maksudku, sepertinya aku mau berenang saat ini juga di klub renang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan panasnya!" gerutu Sakura, lalu dia teringat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan usul Karin, "Oh ya aku ingat Neji sempat mengajakku ke pantai sabtu besok bersama dengan Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan yang lain. Mungkin dia juga tidak keberatan kalau kalian ikut. Bagaimana?"

"Asal Suigetsu tidak menggangguku, sepertinya boleh juga."

"Ah ya, setahuku Suigetsu tidak ikut karena harus menemani kakaknya ke Suna," ujar Ino, yang mendengar kabar itu langsung dari orangnya. "Aku sih tidak ikut. Pasti ada alasan kenapa anak-anak tidak mengajakku, mereka mungkin tidak ingin membuatku melihat Shikamaru bermesraan dengan si Temari itu." Sahut Ino sebal.

"Kau harus memanggilnya dengan benar, Temari-senpai, kalau kau lupa." Sakura dengan sengaja mengingatkan Ino sambil matanya menatap jenaka gadis pirang yamg sejak tadi sibuk mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangan, "Harusnya kau ikut saja. Toh kau sendiri yang mutusin Shikamaru kan?"

"Iyasih," Ino nyengir. Mata birunya mendadak berkilat antusias ketika melihat ke arah lapangan, tempat di mana sepertinya murid cowok kelas XI sedang bermain bola di tengah teriknya matahari musim panas yang menyengat. Ino memandang kumpulan cowok yang berlarian itu dengan takjub, bahkan di antara mereka ada yang sudah tidak memakai seragamnya lagi. Benar-benar menarik dipandang! Pikir Ino sambil bergumam, "Duh, Itachi-senpai kok ganteng banget sih."

Ino lalu menarik tanpa persetujuan masing-masing satu tangan Sakura dan Karin untuk berjalan menuju ke pinggiran lapangan, membuat Sakura sempat memberontak karena enggan terkena paparan sinar matahari yang langsung membakar kulitnya. Namun dengan kekuatan semangat _fansgirl_ yang dimiliki Ino, Sakura kalah. Karin melirik penuh isyarat pada Sakura, seolah mengatakan kalau sepertinya Ino serius ketika dia bilang ingin menjadikan Itachi Uchiha sebagai pacarnya.

"Duh, nggak mutu banget sih panas-panasan begini," sahut Karin sambil berkaca pinggang. "Itachi-senpai tidak akan melirik padamu, percuma saja. Banyak yang bilang dia itu suka dengan Konan-senpai." Beritahu Karin, terdengar agak kejam. Sebab itu termasuk salah satu gosip heboh yang sempat tersebar di Tohaku Gakuen. Ini memutar bola matanya, melalui tatapan matanya dia bilang, _"Please deh, semua juga tahu gosip itu. Tapi selama mereka belum pacaran, masih ada kesempatan dia bakal jadi pacarku."_

Sementara itu Sakura hanya melongo melihat Sasori yang masih bertahan dengan sweater-nya di cuaca sepanas ini, yang bahkan rasanya dengan seragam musim panas pun masih begitu terasa panas. Sasori benar-benar keras kepala dan hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum mengejek. Sampai segitunya dia berkeras menutupi tanda kemerahan di lehernya yang dibuat oleh Sakura itu.

"Mending kau beralih mengincar Sasori-senpai saja, wajah tampannya yang polos itu selalu bikin gemas sejak dulu."

Perkataan Karin itu membuat Ino nyengir, seketika mata kedua gadis itu melirik pada Sakura.

"Kau pasti senang punya sepupu saganteng Sasori-senpai. Aku selalu iri padamu sejak kita masih kecil karena kau punya dia. Kau juga kan Karin?" Karin hanya berdehem singkat lalu mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Ino. "Kau setuju tidak kalau aku pacaran dengan kakakmu?" goda Ino main-main, matanya berkilat jahil.

"Yang benar saja ..." desis Sakura sinis. Sejak dulu baik Ino atau pun Karin memang suka mencari-cari perhatian Sasori saat sedang main atau mengerjakan tugas di rumah Sakura, namun keduanya tidak ada yang benar-benar serius untuk menarik perhatian Sasori. Bisa jadi ketertarikan mereka hanya sebuah bentuk kekaguman anak perempuan yang ingin memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Andai saja mereka tahu kalau wajah tampan-yang-polos milik Sasori itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang bisa cowok itu lakukan saat membuatnya jungkir balik di ranjang, pikir Sakura. Kata sebagian orang, tidak ada rahasia dalam hubungan persahabatan di antara perempuan, namun apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sasori akan menjadi rahasia besar sepanjang hidupnya.

Sakura menghela napasnya, entah kenapa saat menyadari pemikirannya kalau hubungan seks yang mereka lakukan adalah sebuah rahasia besar membuat Sakura jadi geli sendiri. Untung saja tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan perihal wajah Sakura yang mendadak bersemu merah menahan tawa, semuanya pasti berpikir kalau Sakura hanya sedang kepanasan.

Ketiganya masih berdiri di situ ketika murid-murid laki-laki telah selesai bermain bola. Karena botol-botol minuman air mineral diletakan di dekat mereka, otomatis cowok-cowok itu mulai menghampirinya. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di perut ketika Sasori berjalan mendekat padanya. Sasori yang melihat wajah cemberut Sakura langsung bertanya, "Apa?"

"Kau bisa mati kalau pakai sweater itu terus," desis Sakura yang memperingatkan. Namun tidak sadar kalau ucapannya sama sekali tidak menolong.

Sasori meminum air mineralnya seperti orang yang sangat kehausan. Tapi dia memang benar-benar sangat haus dan gerah. Mata cokelat gelapnya melirik Sakura sinis dan berkata pelan, "Apa kau melihat kalau aku punya pilihan?"

"Sasori-senpai, apa kau sakit?" Karin kali ini bertanya dengan penasaran, dan pertanyaan itu tentu memancing yang lain melihat ke arahnya. Percayalah, Sasori tahu kalau tatapan mata Karin seperti sedang berusaha melihat ke balik sweaternya di banding terlihat cemas.

Sasori sempat tergelak, ekspresi wajahnya serba salah antara mencari-cari alasan atau mengiyakan saja ucapan teman adiknya itu. "Ah, ya-"

"Iya, dia sedang sakit tapi masih ngotot main sepak bola. Makanya aku sebal!" Sakura berinisiatif menolong menyadari bahwa sepupunya butuh pertolongan. Dan berkat kelas drama yang diikuti Sakura, tidak akan ada orang yang meragukan ekspresi sekaligus kebohongan Sakura yang menakjubkan.

"Wah, kau ini perhatian sekali ya dengan kakakmu," sindir Deidara sinis sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya. Sebagai orang yang menyukai Sakura sejak lama dan senang mengaku-aku sebagai sebagai pacarnya, tentu saja ekspresi tidak suka di wajah Sakura seketika menampar hatinya. "Apa sih, aku kan cuma bercanda sayang!"

"Terserah kau saja," gerutu Sakura sebal. Berapakali pun Sakura bilang dia tidak suka dipanggil _"sayang"_ oleh orang yang bukan pacarnya, Deidara tetap akan memanggilnya begitu. Cowok itu benar-benar keras kepala meski telah ditolak berkali-kali sampai Sakura lelah sendiri.

"Pantas sejak tadi aku bertanya-tanya kau ini kenapa," ujar Itachi santai, menepuk keras bahu Sasori. Saat Itachi ingin bertanya lagi _"Memangnya kau sakit apa?"_ , kedua matanya malah menyipit, teringat suatu hal. "Hey! Bukankah setelah istirahat kau adalah partnerku di lab biologi?"

Sasori berdehem singkat, mengiyakan. Karena tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi menatapnya begitu, jadi Sasori bertanya, "Terus kenapa?"

Ekspresi merengut di wajah Itachi Uchiha membangkitkan jiwa _fansgirl_ dalam diri Ino, Karin, bahkan Sakura pun juga dibuat terpesona dengan wajah menggemaskan Uchiha yang jarang-jarang bisa mereka lihat itu.

"Sakura, cepat antar kakakmu ke UKS. Aku tidak mau Orochimaru membuatku mengerjakan tugasku sendirian."

"Ah, ya." Sakura mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum manisnya yang ditujukan untuk Itachi, tidak peduli pada tatapan tidak suka dari Deidara, dan tatapan bosan dari Sasori, atau bahkan Ino yang mendelik cemburu. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau putri tunggal Haruno sebenarnya memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. "Ayo, _niisan_. Kita harus segera ke sana."

Sakura menarik tangannya, dan hal itu membuat kerutan di dahi Sasori semakin dalam.

* * *

Ruang UKS yang selalu sepi tepat seperti dugaan Sakura.

"Buka sweatermu itu cepat!" katanya memerintah.

Sasori mendengus, sementara cowok itu sudah duduk di pinggir kasur ruang kesehatan dan membuka sweaternya yang basah oleh keringat, Sakura masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan kepalanya yang mengintip di balik tirai jendela hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di luar yang mengikuti mereka.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Sasori keheranan. Baju seragamnya yang ternyata juga basah oleh keringat ikut dilepas oleh Sasori. Ekspresi lega perlahan muncul di wajah Sasori yang sudah kepanasan sejak tadi.

"Aku tahu kalau aku pintar," Sakura nyengir, lalu ikut duduk di samping Sasori dan mulai merogoh ponsel dalam saku roknya. "Kau punya waktu 40 menit untuk bernapas. Aku akan menungguimu sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku," Sakura melirik bagian leher Sasori yang memang kelihatan ada beberapa bercak kemerahan buatannya di sana.

"Hmm," gumam Sasori tidak jelas. Matanya masih menatap Sakura yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, dan seperti menyadari sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghabiskan waktu selama 40 menitnya, Sasori menggeser duduknya agar semakin merapat pada Sakura. "Hey, Sakura ..."

Sakura yang menolehkan wajahnya langsung mendapat ciuman Sasori di bibirnya. Awalnya gadis itu melotot karena ciuman yang mendadak itu, namun ketika tangan Sasori menyusup di balik tengkuknya untuk mencegah Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya dan lidahnya mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Sakura mulai ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman itu dengan sama antusiasnya. Sasori mengambil ponsel dari tangan Sakura dan meletakan ponsel itu di atas kasur agar tidak mengganggu, dan kedua tangan Sakura langsung bergelayut di lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Sakura yang sebelumnya berada di samping Sasori mulai bergeser, dengan santainya Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas Sasori. Kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar melingkari pinggang kakak sepupunya itu. Sakura mengerang, sengaja menggerakan tubuhnya agar merasakan ketegangan Sasori yang bersinggungan dengan celana dalamnya yang lembab. Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu saat dirasa butuh mengambil napas. Keduanya terengah-engah. Sasori tersenyum samar dengan wajahnya yang juga sama merahnya dengan wajah Sakura, melihat bagaimana Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus menekan bagian tubuh sensitif mereka dengan tidak sabar. Dia lalu menempelkan hidungnya di leher Sakura dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Jadi kau ingin mencoba untuk melakukannya di sini?" bisik Sakura, yang tangannya merambat ke rambut merah Sasori dan meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Hm begitulah," gumamnya, memberi ciuman bertubi-tubi di leher Sakura. Tangannya membuka kancing-kancing pada seragam Sakura dengan tidak sabar, ketika seluruh kancing seragam itu terbuka, Sasori langsung menyusupkan tangannya di balik _tank top_ Sakura yang ternyata memiliki fasilitas _built in bra_ di dalamnya. Tentu saja Sasori suka dengan fasilitas yang memudahkannya ini. Inilah yang selalu Sasori sukai di musim panas, sebab dia tahu Sakura tidak begitu suka memakai bra di cuaca yang panas. Tangannya meraih payudara Sakura perlahan, mencubit putingnya yang tegang dan meremasnya gemas. Jilatan Sasori turun dari leher ke bahu Sakura, kemudian memilih menaikan _tank top_ itu dibanding melepasnya saat wajahnya sudah sejajar dengan payudara Sakura. Tanpa membuang waktu mulutnya mengulum salah satu puting Sakura yang menegang, lidahnya menjilati dengan cepat puting itu, menggoda Sakura yang tidak sabaran dan akhirnya mengabulkan keinginan gadis itu dengan memasukan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya sementara tangannya meremas yang satunya lagi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya resah, menahan keinginan untuk mendesah karena sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh membuat keributan berlebih di tempat ini, atau seseorang yang kebetulan melewati UKS akan memergoki mereka yang sudah setengah telanjang. Tangannya yang merayap di punggung telanjang Sasori perlahan turun, tergesa-gesa melepaskan gespernya, lalu menarik ritsleting celana Sasori. Sasori yang mengerti apa yang berusaha dilakukan Sakura mulai mengangkat pinggangnya dan membiarkan Sakura membebaskan kenjatannya yang sudah sesak sejak tadi, memelorotkan celana beserta boxernya sampai sebatas dengkul. Sasori menghela napas lega ketika kejantanannya berhasil keluar, dan sengaja mempercepat gesekannya dengan vagina Sakura yang masih berlapis celana dalam. Mulutnya masih dengan nyaman bersemayam di kedua payudara Sakura secara bergantian.

Sakura mendesis, satu tangannya melingkar di leher Sasori untuk menahan tubuhnya sementara tangannya yang lain menarik lepas celana dalamnya sendiri dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke lantai. Sasori mengangkat wajahnya yang merah, melihat Sakura yang sudah setengah telanjang mulai mengangkat pinggulnya. Tangan Sakura meraih kejantanan Sasori dan mengarahkannya ke dalam liangnya. Dalam satu gerakan, kejantanan Sasori sudah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam liang Sakura yang membuat keduanya mengerang tertahan. Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan dirinya penuh, kedua tangannya memeluk leher Sasori. Sakura butuh untuk mengambil napas sebelum menggerakan dirinya.

"Kau yakin mau main dengan posisi ini?" bisik Sasori di antara lipatan leher Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasori merayap mengusapi bokong Sakura di balik rok gadis itu. "Aku tidak pakai pengaman."

"Tenang saja, masa suburku sudah lewat," desah Sakura, yang sudah siap untuk memulai menaikkan dan menurunkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

"Oke kalau itu maumu," Sasori menyeringai, kedua tangannya yang ada di bokong Sakura mulai membantu Sakura menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, gerakan Sakura yang turun naik menjadi semakin cepat. Sasori menghisap kulit Sakura yang bisa digapai oleh mulutnya dan membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan di sekitar dada dan bahu gadis itu. Ah, sebenarnya Sasori ingin membalas dendam dengan membuat tanda kemerahan itu di leher Sakura. Andai saja Sakura bukan gadis yang biasa melepas beberapa kancing bagian atas seragamnya saat kepanasan di dalam kelas, Sasori pasti sudah melakukan hal itu sejak lama. Sakura menggertakan gigi-giginya, mencengkram bahu Sasori untuk menahan keinginan untuk berteriak ketika dia mencapai puncaknya bersamaan dengan semburan sperma Sasori di dalam dirinya.

Keduanya berusaha mengontrol napas yang terengah-engah, sampai dirasa bahwa dia sudah bisa mengontrol napasnya, Sakura kemudian menarik dirinya dan duduk di samping Sasori.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasori, mengambil tisu di meja samping ranjang untuk membereskan sisa-sisa cairan yang membasahi selangkangannya.

"Ada sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk," ujar Sakura yang mulai memakai baju seragamnya lagi. "Aku lapaar," keluhnya kemudian. Rambutnya yang dikuncir asal butuh dibenarkan dengan sisir saat dia masuk ke dalam kelasnya nanti.

"Hmm, aku juga." Sasori menatap sweater hitamnya yang kini dia pegang, terlihat ragu untuk memakainya kembali atau tidak apalagi suhu tubuhnya masih terasa panas setelah bercinta.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipakai. Kalau ada yang melihat lehermu, bilang saja kau digigit serangga." Usul Sakura asal, yang sudah bersiap untuk keluar dari UKS setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah beres. "Ayolah, cepat Sasori. Waktu kita tidak banyak," keluhnya saat melihat Sasori yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sasori menghela napas, akhirnya meletakan sweater itu di pundaknya setelah mempertimbangkan usul Sakura. Yah, apa boleh buat, bilang saja lehernya memang digigit oleh serangga, toh teman-temannya yang laki-laki sebenarnya tidak akan memperhatikan lehernya sampai sebegitunya. Sasori juga tidak mungkin memakai sweater ini karena jam berikutnya adalah praktek bilogi. Serangga betina sejenis lebah yang menyengat, dan liar, pikir Sasori sambil mendengus, lalu mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. [selesai]

* * *

 **Note** :

fict ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata di antara kejenuhan atas kesibukan yg menyita sebagian besar perhatian saya. gak bakal ada konflik yang berat-berat kok, hanya cerita sasosaku yg berlatar musim panas, cuma ya gituu (maksudnya). oh ya hubungan mereka disini itu saudara sepupu ya, jadi mungkin masih termasuk incest mwehehe.

Psssst... saya terima request untuk chapter selanjutnya jika ingin jalan cerita atau adegan yg seperti apa untuk sasosaku ini (selama saya rasa saya mampu menuliskannya, btw) dan pastinya harus berbau musim panas ya. silakan tulis komentar berisi ide, masukan, kritikan kalian di kotak review ya! :*


End file.
